cinema_villains_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Norman Osborn (Spider-Man The Movie)
Norman Osborn also known as "The Green Goblin" is the main antagonist in Spider-Man. He is Spider-Man's arch enemy, and as such it is perhaps a little surprise that when the original Spider-Man movie came out in 2002, he was the chosen villain. The movie version is portrayed by Willem Dafoe, and though still very much a villain has a few differences from his mainstream counterpart. Norman Osborn is the only Spider-Man villain on film to be pure evil with no redeeming qualities. History Norman Osborn first appears as the owner of Oscorp and the father of Harry Osborn. He is initially pleasent and supporting of Peter's friendship and also scientific potential, also wanting his own son to recognize his own potential. Unfortunately, his company begins to struggle, with Osborn's promised performance-enhancing serum having been hit with setbacks, not the least of which being that rodents it was tested on displayed violence, aggression, and insanity. Upon being told that his funding is on the verge of being cut, Norman becomes desperate and ultimately tests the serum on himself. The process drives him mad and he promptly murders his own scientist Doctor Stromm. He wakes up afterwards in his home amnesiac and sick. Later, Oscorp's primary rival suffers a bombing attack, unknowingly caused by Osborn using some of his own inventions. Later, Osborn learns that his Board is expecting his resignation. Enraged at being forced out of his own company, Osborn again becomes the Green Goblin and murders the board members, also first encountering Spider-Man, who he becomes intrigued by. Waking up the next morning, Osborn at last realizes what he is doing but succumbs to the influence of his malevolent and sadistic other half. Attacking Spider-Man, he tries to convince him to join his cause, but is later rejected. As time passes, Norman begins to lose himself more and more to the Green Goblin half of his personality, attacking and threatening May Parker to spite Spider-Man and also let him know that he is aware of his secret identity. The two's feud comes to a head when Green Goblin abducts Mary Jane and threatens to kill her, forcing Spider-Man to choose between her or a sky-cab full of innocent civilians, including children. Spider-Man however, is able to save both the sky-cab and Mary Jane, assisted by civilians who attack Green Goblin and condemn him for his threatening children's lives. Enraged, Green Goblin takes Spider-Man to a deserted area where their battle resumes. Green Goblin savagely beats Spider-Man and vows to make Mary Jane suffer as punishment for Spider-Man's "really pissing him off". However, this threat only succeeds in invigorating Spider-Man, who manages to defeat Green Goblin. Goblin unmasks himself as Norman Osborn, who begs for forgiveness from a horrified Spider-Man. Unfortunately, the Green Goblin's hold on Norman is too strong and he attempts to skewer Spider-Man from behind with his glider. Alerted to it by his Spider-Sense, Spider-Man moves out of the way and Norman is impaled by his own glider. Right before he dies, Norman, at last freed from the Green Goblin's control, begs Peter to not tell Harry the truth. The Reality Project Norman Osborn appears as The Green Goblin and serves as Villain of The Reality Project and the leader of The Marvel Villains. Willem Dafoe reprises his role. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Humans Category:Gunmen Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Business Villains Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Rich Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Deceased Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Slanderers Category:The Reality Project Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Provoker Category:Mad Scientist Category:Criminals Category:Parents Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus